Beating the Game
Although nobody has, as of yet, been able to do it, beating Block Saga is a simple thing that can be done in 10 easy steps, assuming you aren't averted by side quests and other shenanigans. Here is the simplest way to beat the game: 1. Make sure each player has a solid connection to the server you are playing on. This is very important. If some players are not connected at certain crucial moments, you will not be able to advance further. 2. Leave Earth and go to Planet 1. Although this seems hard, it is not as impossible as it is made out to be. You will most likely leave Earth accidentally, through means that are either out of your control or understanding. 3. Advance through Planet 1 towards the DFE Base on that world. This will involve killing enemies and leveling up. Usually, peaceful entities will not be present until later planets, so you do not need to worry about harming allies (save for perhaps the monkeys). 4. Enter the Base. It doesn't matter how, you can break in, sneak in, or just plain walk in. Congratulations! Your battle is half over! 5. Advance through the Base. This is the same drill as with outside, only with more and harder enemies. Hopefully you have used your Special Abilities by now, and at least have some decent weaponry. 6. Battle the boss. The boss is usually related to the theme of Planet 1, i.e. a giant tree boss on a forest planet. Once you beat the boss, it will drop its Orb of Blaukus. 7. Destroy the Orb of Blaukus. This is impossible to do with any characters missing or dead, as all players need to hit the Orb at the same time to break it. Luckily, it is easy to destroy this time. 8. Proceed to Planet 2 and repeat steps 3-7. If you do not have a reliable method for interplanetary travel, the game will provide you with one, although it will not on the Planets after 3. To tell how many Planets you will have to advance through, plug in the formula 2n-2, where n=number of players. 9. By this point, you should have advanced through all but one of the Planets you must face. This final Planet is always Earth. Proceed to the DFE Base on Earth until you get to the final boss's room. Open the room, through whatever means, and go in. 10. This is the hard part. Beat the final boss. The final boss is always a giant robot, and has a knack for decapitating players and other entities. There are, unfortunately, no strategy guides past this point, as nobody has managed to accomplish this task. Snuffysam insists that it is possible, but "outside help" is required to destroy the robot. Many players believe this refers to the monkeys, however, this has never been confirmed. Snuffysam himself has implied this has something to do with the cutscenes, although no players have noticed any useful hints into beating the boss this way. 11. This may or may not be an actual step. Snuffysam had stated, before the game's release, that there would be another boss after the giant robot. He did not state whether this was put into the final game or not (and nobody has confirmed this, as none have beat the robot). He may have removed that boss from the final version and just made the robot extra hard to make up for it. Category:game